Pervy Tsubaki
by Spiky Hope
Summary: Tsubaki hears the boys taking wille at a slumber party at kid's. Being "not exacly the most inocent " of the group she gets the wrong idea. first time i post. not the first i write fan fic. PLEASE give it a try.


**DISCLAIMER: **

**Spiky Hope:**_ *hugging Soul, face buried in chest *_

**Soul: ***_confused* _Don't you have a disclaimer to do?

**Spiky Hope:** *_Face still buried in chest, voice muffled* _Let Maka do it

**Maka:** *_confused* _Um…Spiky Hope does not own Soul Eater

I always wanted to do that story starts now…

Pervy Tsubaki

Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patty were hanging out at Kid's mansion on the right side of the room that, according to Kidd represented feminism. Compared to the boys, Soul, Kid and Black Star hanged out on the exact same room just on the opposite of the house. This, according to Kidd, gave perfect feminine and male balance. He even a sure if he was to be born a female he would have the sansusa stripes to the right of his head not the left.*

The girls were having a good time, doing things that girl usually did in slumber parties. Gossip, pillow fights, and painting each other toenails.* After a while, Tsubaki stood up to go to the bathroom and on the way back heard the boys talking threw the closed door.

"So…how was it?" that was Kidd.

"She was pretty good; to be honest I expected no less from Maka." That was Soul.

"Was she really that good?" Black*Star.

'I wonder what they are talking about' Tsubaki thought as she stopped next to the door. She was not exactly the most innocent of the group, she knew this because when she entered The Book of Eibon she remained male most of the time, even more than Liz. Signaling her as the horniest and most perverted.

Soul seamed to stench and yaw.

"Yeah. By the time we were done, we were all hot and sweaty. I knew she was going to be good at this, but I never expected her to be THIS good. I mean, welding me all these years must have given her some kind of upper hand in this. No?" Tsubaki gave a low gasp.

'no no no no no'. she furiously thought. 'Has Maka-chan and Soul-kun have actually...?' she shook her head as her face started to heat up. She would have normally have gone back to their room with Maka and have asked her herself but she found herself still at the boys room with her ear pressed hard against the door trying to get every detail of it.

" Maybe. I mean this was the first time doing this right? Wow I never knew Maka could be **that** much of a fast learner, all you did was show her the basics, and from there she- " Black*Star questioned.

"She was awesome! You know it's times like this when her legs come in really handy." Tsubaki felt something dripping form her nose and when she wiped it away she noticed blood. She was having a nose bleed! Ashamed and grossed out of herself, she furiously tried to shake it off, and after a couple of wipes form her hand and arm and lots of sniffing she managed to make it stop. As soon as she did, she immediately pressed her ear back to the door totally forgetting, or ignoring, the girl's back at the room.

"-she will get mad at me for moving against her and would yell and moan in annoyance, to be honest it was fun to see Maka in these positions, it only made me play harder." Tsubaki could hear Soul chuckling, when a thought occurred her… 'Play harder?!' was Soul treating this like some kind of game?

She pressed her ear even harder witch only made the side of her head hurt but she really did not care.

"Yeah, but after a while we got tired so we decided to switch to that other game , You know the one that Hiro suggested? So, she grabbed my wand it started moving it around and when nothing happened she started shaking it furiously, and then it was all over the place*, I should have told her it takes a few seconds to react because it really hurt and it was all a mess."* Tsubaki's nose started bleeding all over again and this time she had to run to the bathroom for some tissue and shove it into her nose so she would not die of blood loss.

And even thought this was probably not good for her health, blood and ear, she pressed it one more time to the boys' door.

"-after a will she got the hang of it, and just like before she totally rock, most exciting exercise we both had since our last try, it was awesome, so we decided to do it at least once a day, but we would get really tired really fast and it was not as fun, so now we do it every other day, and the day we do I really can't wait to get home, and it's all I can think of at that time. This has really made our relationship stronger, not just as friends, but as mister and weapon. You guys should try it, it's easy, fun and you can do it with more than one person. Kidd." Tsubaki could hear the boys stir.

"Why don't we do it right now?" Kidd asked, Tsubaki could hear Black*Star gagging.

"Dude! It's far better with a girl! We should ask them!"

"Yeah, but first we need to set them up, you know, get ready. Kidd do you have any?" Soul asked.

"Yea, Father got some for me, saying 'here you go, son, so you and have some fun with a girl.' they are in the other room."

"Cool. Let's go get them, then we can go ask the girls, when they are ready."

At this Tsubaki heard stirring and then steps. Realization drawn on her as the door knob turned and the door slowly opened. She took a step back and RAN to her room, not looking back. Once she got there, she slammed the door shut, and locked it.

There, Liz, Patty, and Maka were playing Go Fish, but turned to look at Tsubaki. She was pretty sure she looked rather odd: running when everything was only a few rooms away, bloody tissue on her nose and her face redder than a tomato.

"Took you long enough, I told you not to eat Kid's rice, he touches it too much." Liz said as she put a 7 in the pile. Meanwhile Maka just looked concerned.

"Tsubaki, are you okay? Why were you running? Why did you lock the door? And is your nose blee-"

"Maka-chan place tell me you didn't do it, please!" Tsubaki went on her knees, grabbing the helm of Maka's pjs, which happed to be one of Soul's shirts.

"Do what?" Patty asked, looking up from her cards; which were backwards, the numbers showing and her looking at the blue pattern printed on the back side.

"Maka-chan did you and Soul-kun...?" Maka looked at Tsubaki confused. Tsubaki could feel her face reddening as she finished.

"…play?" Maka still looked confused for a second and then figured it out.

"Oh played, you mean like…?" Tsubaki nodded, Maka kept on smiling.

"Yeah, it was peaty cool, Soul was a pain the first couple of times but I eventually got used to it and we enjoyed it even more, well I at least did." All of Tsubaki's bloods drained from her face.

"Maka-chan how could you?!" she hollered. Maka looked confused yet again.

"We live together, why wouldn't we?" Tsubaki looked totally and completely horrified.

At this, the door knob turned, but since it was locked there was a knock.

"Hey, you guys want to play a game!?" Tsubaki immediately stood up and put an arm in front of Maka, as if trying to shield her or protect her from something.

Patty insted stood up and walked to the door.

"Patty, don't!"Tsubaki screamed. Patty only waked to the door and asked "What kind of game?"

"Maka knows!" that was Back*Star.

Liz and Patty turned to Maka, "The one I told you about?" *Liz smiled, and ran to the door.

"I want to play!" Tsubaki was just shocked and turned to Maka.

"You told THEM about it?" she sounded it hurt. Maka nodded, walked over the door and opened it.

They boys stepped inside smiling excitedly.

"So you girls really wana play hard tonight? "Liz and Patty were jumping excitedly wile Maka walked up to Soul.

A thought occurred to Kidd. "Wait shouldn't we explain to Tsubaki? She is the only one who does not-"

"**You don't have to explain anything, Kidd, I heard everything**!" Soul raised an eyebrow wile Black*Star took a step forward.

"Tsubaki don't you want to play WITH me?" all of Tsubaki's blood went south.

"NO, I don't want to, not like this, it's too soon, we are not old enough!" everyone looked at her confused.

"No I'm pretty sure we are old enough, I mean it does say for ages 6 and up"* Tsubaki's face went white.

"**What kind of perverts are you!** You can do whatever you want but leave me out of this!" and with that, she ran to one of the closets and shut herself in it.

She cured in a ball hugged her knees. She could hear Black*Star say, "Great now I got no one to play with. Hey Kidd you mind lending me one of your girls? I got none and you got 2." Tsubaki buried her eyes in her knees.

"Sure. Take Patty I'm pretty sure she will give you a good game." Tsubaki could feel her knees getting wet and her face heat up.

"Ok then let's go! Maka I'm totally going to pulverize you, you will be limping for an entire week!" *

"We'll see about that, Eater! If I remember correctly you could not stand up after the first round!"*

Tsubaki could hear everyone walking out of the room into the boys. Once she was alone she whispered to herself.

"Maka-chan, Soul-kun, Liz, Kidd-kun …Black*Star, why?"

They gathered up with their respected partners, Soul with Maka, Kid with Liz and Black*Star with Patty.

"You won't know what hit you, Albarn," Soul said taking his place next to Maka.

"Ha! I already know all your moves, Evans, there is nothing you can do that you haven't already done."Maka said giving Soul a vicious look.

"Guys can we PLEASE stop all this sex talk," Liz asked, "We are only playing Kennett and Wii."*

A/N

(DON'T READ THIS UNTILL YOU ARE DONE! IT RUINS THE RYTHIM! and peverdness)

*Something I saw in "The Da Vinci code"

* Most of this activities were led by Liz( just BTW)

* You know how in Wii you have 2 wands and usually 2 screens? (IDK I don't have a Wii XD)

Soul is saying Maka grabbed the wand for his screen, the arrow was all over the screen moving on its own even after Maka stopped shaking it. ( like when your computer has a MAYOR freeze and not even the mouse moves no matter how much you shake it? And then you stop moving it but it still does on the screen? Something like that, IDK if Wiis do that), messed up the game and hurt their score

*this people (MOSTof them) have never seen a Wii or Kennett console before in their life.

*at this point Tsubaki is completely ,totally, 100%,convince they are talking about sex, so a comment like that won't convince her otherwise

*I really don't know it this makes sense. Does it?

*IF YOU DID NOT FIGURE THIS OUT. YOU ARE AS PERVERDED AS TSUBACKI! 3 XD (which was kind of the point)


End file.
